50 Simple Rules For Dating My Sister
by Okaami-chin
Summary: Summary: Anna doesn't like the half-assed attempts of men and women trying to court her sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Anna suddenly designs a system in which only the best of the best can date her. Even if it meant that Anna was a candidate to her own rules. **Sequel** Loving Elsa Counting the Ways.


Hey everybody! I know most of you are waiting for Take Me Home, but I figured I throw this cute one shot out there. I got the idea from Jr-Boone, and tweaked it to for the Frozen fanfic. He is a great writer for Glee fanfiction, I recommend any Gleeks out there to check him out! Thank you Jr for the inspiration!

Cue: Protective Anna and this is Elsanna incest!

Enjoy!

Summary: Anna doesn't like the half-assed attempts of men and women trying to court her sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Anna suddenly designs a system in which on the best of the best can date her. Even if it mean that Anna was a candidate to her own rules.

* * *

**_50 Simple Rules For Dating My Sister_**

Anna wasn't found on rules. Well unless they were her own. Because, the princess of Arendelle had a particular bad habit of breaking a lot of rules. Her father, mother, the servants and made playfully rolled their eyes when Anna didn't act accordingly to the rules. Sit straight, legs pressed together, chew with your mouth closed Anna. It annoyed Anna to no end, because she was more excited with random adventures out and about the castle, at least up until the gates were sealed. But it changed now, the castle gates were opened, so she was more free to stroll around the town without a care in the world.

The matter of fact is that when she drafted these very rules, she drafted them in a way that almost always was very favorable to herself. But because she followed her rules, if she were to break them, she was would be punished accordingly by the number treat she loves so dearly. Chocolate. Yes, if Anna broke her own rules, she would be denied chocolate for a month.

It was strange, and a bit of an eye opener when she realized why she set some very hard rules on herself. She felt as if she was some bad king who makes off millions by taxing the citizens in order to make himself a millionaire. And she realized this one day during her talks with Joan of Arc.

Since Elsa's return from isolation, its been 6 months then living with her sister without a door to her face. The castle still felt cold and bleak at times, but when Elsa returned with a smile on her face, the eerie walls finally grew warm. And Anna wouldn't want it any other way.

It was a bit strange having a door finally open in between them, but at the same time their personalities clashed all the time. Elsa was reserved, Anna was outspoken. Elsa is regal, Anna (she had to admit to herself) was obnoxious. The guards and the maids were often confused at the the ridiculous banter the girls would get themselves into.

Doors were locked at times, things were thrown, threats were made, snowballs and manic snowman were at odds with each other.

And then Anna almost made a man weep for trying to grab Elsa's ass so thoroughly, that he had crowds staring at them. The man fell to his knees and begged for the Queen's mercy. After that, the sister dynamic was off the charts.

After 13 years of isolation, Anna never felt the need to protect her sister, up until now. Elsa was a complex woman, and Anna was willing to protect her from anything. To have a fiery feisty red head go toe to toe with any Prince and King that dared to step close, touched Elsa deeply.

Of course being princess, but also being Elsa's go to advisor and best friends, Anna had responsibilities. And Anna's main responsibility according to her rules, was to make absolutely sure that Elsa was happy with her life. This proved to be problematic as following nations tried to win Elsa's hand for a courtship, when too many man left in the dungeons for traumatizing Elsa for more than just affection, Anna admitted that enough was enough. All new participants for the role as Elsa's suitor had to cross by her desk before they could even breath Elsa's air!

And thus Anna's rules were born, but Anna had to admit, they were offhandedly made to the extent that only the feisty Princess would be the only person alive who could possibly follow them. What are the rules?

**Simple Rules For Dating My Sister**

_**Never under any circumstances do you make feel as if she forced herself against the wall and make her cry. The girl had cried enough. Alone. For 13 years. Not anymore. Happy tears should be the only tears she will ever experience. It'll be your job to make sure she gets enough of them.**_

_**Never under any circumstances make Elsa feel insecure about her powers. Her powers are a gift that is meant to be shared and to be praise for its beauty. There is no exception to this rule.**_

_**Never under any circumstances do you even suggest aloud that Elsa is the following: cold, uptight, tyrant, witch, monster. Yes, Elsa can all of the following. But so does everyone. She is the Queen, if you have a problem with it, well...good luck. Ten out of ten times, she will adjust her attitude and will apologize for it.**_

_**Never under any circumstances not approved by me are you to escort the queen of out the castle without me or guards following. She is independent and assured of herself with anyone who wants a stroll with her for a date. I, however, see the worst in people. See Hans down below.**_

_**No means no. Queen Elsa of Arendelle has a very large tolerance for trying to meet people's expectations as Queen. That would mean she has to eventually take someone as her potential lover. As for anyone who tries to pursue her, if she says no, it means no. I mean really...is it worth nearly freezing your balls off to try to force her to do something? It does not mean you can threaten her. It does not mean you can try to loosen her up with wine. And it does not mean she is teasing you and just making you work harder. If anyone is caught breaking that rule will deal with me assuming you have any viable body parts still worth tearing apart. And I will make their death look like it was an accident. I guarantee it**_

These were the very first rules instilled since then, but when time continued, each one became more and more fit for Anna to complete.

_**Addendum to rule 2. Elsa is the bearer of ice and snow you moron which means that you don't bitch and whine about the cold in the castle for the rest of your life. Be happy that she isn't burning you alive. It sure beats sweating to death. **_

_**Elsa is very dedicated in understanding masses of literature. Meaning that you have to be very understanding with her ramblings of stories and novels. Any bitching about it will result in a one and one session with me (and its not what you think: expect to be bloodied in 4 seconds)**_

_**Elsa expresses herself through her magic, in order to understand better, don't complain about the billions of snowman in the castle halls.**_

* * *

Slowly those rules began to turn in some almost impossible set of demands, that only a certain person can keep up and truly understand the Queen.

Anna wasn't entirely sure why she had all these rules up until that moment, where she was sitting on the couch facing Joan. She had tried to find the proper rules for rule number 50 The rule was technically saying that if you try to kiss Elsa without her permission, there is no way in hell that you had a chance with this girl. Even though she is 21 she hasn't kissed anyone yet, and by hell Anna wont let that happen till Elsa is for sure ready.

Suddenly Anna stood up and nearly barreled down Kai who was looking at her quizzically. Anna ignored the butler before she was racing down the halls with her socks, gliding and nearly smashing into suits of armor on her way to Elsa's study.

She just realized, that no prince/or princess for that matter had tried to pursue Elsa since the 15th rule. When she barged into the room, Elsa looked up startled with a quill in her hand. Calming herself, Elsa pressed her hands together on top of the desk, looking at Anna with a strange gaze.

"Anna, what brings you here?"

"I-I -I - I... INEEDTOTALKTOYOU," Anna stuttered frowning that her dress was crinkled and her hair was slightly untamed.

"Is there something the matter?"

Anna sighed and ran a frustrated hand down her hair," I just realized that my stupid rules kept you from finding the perfect suitor. That's unfair to you."

Elsa had to smile at the admission, she knew that Anna cared about her but it still warms her heart on just how dearly Anna did care, "TYou just want the best for me. I don't clearly see anything wrong with it Anna."

"Is that really it? I mean at times I admit they're are crazy, and sometimes damn right impossible! Like was I high on chocolate when I did these rules?!" Anna paced up and down the study, with her hands waving manically back and forth.

Elsa stood up from her chair, brushing off imaginary dust, letting her braid fall simply across her shoulder, "Well…that's not entirely true."

Anna looked at her sister like she grew a third head," Are you even listening to me!? There is a rule saying that whoever wants to court you must know that has to know the proper recipe in making the best caramel cocoa on brownies. The only people who that that recipe is you, Kai, Gerda, Mom, Dad, and me. Everyone else including Kristoff, Sven and Olaf are forbidden to know it.

Elsa held back a laugh from behind her hand, and stepped closer to Anna, her arms entrapped around Anna's shoulders. "You managed to follow each and everyone one perfectly." There was a bit of playfulness in her reply.

"Wait-what?! Oh…," Anna's mouth opened, with wide eyes before feeling the "OH DUH!" moment hit her in the face. Anna's cheeks flushed, and she looked sheepishly at her sister, when Elsa tightened her grip on Anna's shoulder, nuzzling her younger sister's head.

Anna gave a small grin, "And you're cool with that?"

"If it was wasn't you do you think I would have stopped you after saying that no one was allowed to court me unless they were willing to climb all the way to the North Mountain in a freezing blizzard. Or the rule that no one was allowed to enter my bedchambers except for you." Elsa smiled.

"I uh—what?!"

Elsa leaned down so that their foreheads were touching, "These would mean that you've been courting me for the past 6 months, and you haven't realized it up until now." Anna hummed a low growl.

"B-but but but but!"

Elsa's slender finger, slid to Anna's jaw helping her tense jaw muscles to relax,"Knowing you, it could've taken you a awhile to sort all these things out, and I don't want to push you away, because I've done that too many times if I were to push you. I mean love was at first difficult for us to comprehend…true love thaw all, and I barely understood it myself until the rules were made." Anna nodded numbly and wrapped her hands around Elsa's petite waist. "And lastly, its absolutely adorable to see you get to this moment."

Anna had to give off a small laugh,"I'm sorry I'm late."

Elsa smirked, "I was hoping that you were the one to figure it out first."

"Hey, you know I love you!" Anna replied easily, and loved the way it rolled off her lips. She grinned stupidly.

As they lips drew closer for a kiss, Anna eyes opened before speaking, their lips an ich away, "Rule number 50…no one gets to court Elsa of Arendelle except for Anna of Arendelle."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me!"

"GLADLY!"

* * *

Hope you loved it :D

-Let me know what you think?

Looking for me? tumblr - itsokaamichin14 . tumblr .com

Okaami-chin14


End file.
